


A Slayer's Destiny

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: giles-shorts, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy has to face her destiny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Slayer's Destiny  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles, Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Buffy has to face her destiny.  
>  **A/N:** written for giles_shorts for the last line _She turned and looked at him so sadly._

She turned and looked at him so sadly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that...” The tears in her eyes began to cascade slowly down her cheeks. 

“Buffy, I...”

Buffy held up her hand to stop him. “I’m the Slayer and I don’t have a choice.” Her voice was small as she whispered, “I wish I did.”

“I wish that I could...” Giles’ voice trailed off into nothingness. No matter how much he might wish otherwise his Slayer was going to die tonight and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

_After all, it was her destiny._


End file.
